


好孕来

by GuiGui (Prozaco)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Hermaphrodites, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Intersex Dante (Devil May Cry), Intersex Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Other, Out of Character, Parent-Child Relationship, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Twincest, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/GuiGui
Summary: 由于对魔人生理学一窍不通，但丁和维吉尔没做好安全措施，双双怀孕了。
Relationships: Dante & Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. 我们的

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Беременные](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626847) by [Strawberry_Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope). 



> 男性怀孕/双子互攻  
> NDV亲情向

“维——吉——尔——！”但丁带着哭腔喊出哥哥的名字，故作伤感地叫道，“让我摸摸嘛！”

“不，但丁。摸你自己的去。”维吉尔愁眉苦脸地答道，转身捂住肚子。

无论过了多少年，有些事还是改变不了，他们之间的较量就是其中之一。这段时间以来他们的冲突甚至进一步升级了，情况持续了差不多三个月，变得越来越糟：他们大打出手，闹得墙壁都瑟瑟发抖，要和解起来就更难了。

真是一段奇怪的日子。一度安顿下来的半魔们开始体验到情绪波动带来的种种乐趣，上一秒，他们还想拥抱整个美好世界，下一秒，他们又想砍死面前这个烦死人的混账兄弟，但只会轻轻地砍，因为砍完了他们还得亲亲，亲很久很久的那种，然后他们会放声大笑，笑完又会因为猜忌小声哭哭。诸如此类，日日如此。这种感觉甚至不像荡千秋，而更像坐过山车，一会儿是缓慢爬行的摩天轮，一会儿又成了疯狂的拉力赛。

而且他们也一直对食物和性无比饥渴。

维吉尔深感恼火，他是一名战士，而他想将作为战士的冷静和从容保持下去，可在情绪不稳定的情况下，他却成了个拿着刀乱跑的神经病，有一次，他差点砍了一个无辜的路人，仅仅因为那家伙盯了他的弟弟太久——事实上根本没有这回事。维吉尔的嫉妒心变得太强，又肝火过旺，他现在太容易生气了。

至于但丁……他很害怕：幼弟正同维吉尔经历着完全一致的变化，而在他看来，自己胜任不了父母的角色。他老想着自己肯定又会做错事，又把一切都毁掉。他也想被爱，而不是天天挨骂，被禁止干这个干那个。

望着那苍白的背影，但丁眼里一片萧然，泪水一点点积聚在眼角，他也背过身去，弯起双腿佝偻起身子。他抱着自己的膝盖，顿时感觉好脆弱，但附近又没什么能让他躲起来的地方了。

起初，弟弟的沉默让维吉尔放松了些，但后来这沉默延续得太久了，他不由得开始担心弟弟。怎么想这种担忧都很傻，才过了短短五分钟，那笨蛋身上又能出什么问题呢。是的，他们彼此只相距半米，而他的弟弟压根没有从座位上站起来过！焦虑却愈演愈烈，自内而外啃噬着他，他投降了，转了回去，看见胞弟蜷成一团的背影。

他吓了一跳，第一反应是但丁生病了！

“但丁，”他晃了晃弟弟的肩膀，凑得更近，“你怎么了？”

可但丁没有回答，他缩得更紧，把整张脸贴在沙发靠背上。

“你疼吗？”但丁摇摇头，稍微犹豫了一下，还是点了点头。“蠢弟弟。”维吉尔轻声说，但又莫名觉得这种行为好可爱，于是从背后抱住了弟弟，仿佛这就能帮他遮挡疼痛。

“……你又骂我了。”年幼者对着沙发软垫嘀咕道，声音微不可闻。

维吉尔不喜欢他的语气，于是他决定用使个坏招将弟弟从这种状态中解救出来：挠痒痒。效果立竿见影（但丁立马笑了起来，伸直了身子想从他怀里挣脱），但幼弟不乐意了，一场小小的战争爆发，结果是谁也没赢，因为这对双胞胎在狭窄的沙发上闹得筋疲力尽了。最终他们一同躺在沙发上，双腿交织在一起。维吉尔仰面躺着，抚摸着身边爱人那沾满泪水的光滑脸颊（由于荷尔蒙激增，但丁已经很久不长胡子了，就为这事某人发了好几次脾气），这时但丁轻柔地问：

“我可以吗？”胞弟的手已经放到他肚皮上了，就等他一声许可。

维吉尔翻了个白眼，然后点了点头。他感觉到对方的手指马上开始轻抚他丰满的腹部。一般来说，他都会为有着这样明显的弱点而烦躁，可现在感受着弟弟的爱抚，他感觉很好。但丁的手掌轻轻从肋骨滑到肚脐，绕着肚脐画圈，然后又轻按小腹，推了推那层还很薄的脂肪。他看起来那么专注那么开心，维吉尔也被他逗乐了，他打算继续满足但丁的愚蠢欲望。

年长者决定他也要抚摸胞弟脆弱的肚子，不过他先拉起了对方的衬衫。但丁的肚皮软绵绵的，耻骨附近的毛发毛茸茸而稀疏。

“喜欢吗？”这个下岗的恶魔猎人低声问道，尽量藏起声音中的希望。“ _你的_ 孩子在里面。”

“你错了。”他的兄长答道，抢在傻弟弟胡思乱想之前接着说，“这是 _我们的_ 孩子，就像这个一样。”他用另一只手指着自己的肚子。“ _我们的_ 宝宝。而且很明显，我喜欢你。”

但丁含糊不清地哼了句什么，但显然很高兴。他开始亲吻维吉尔的脖子、下巴、脸颊、颧骨、鼻子，但没有亲吻他的嘴唇——维吉尔用力把他拉近，先是轻吻他的嘴唇，然后猝不及防地咬了他一口。不过，没有人介意。

矛盾会等到下一次心情轮回的时候再解决。


	2. 保护者

无论在生物学还是社会学上，恶魔和人类都大相径庭。恶魔基本上不分男性女性，大多数恶魔都是雌雄同体的。正是因为如此，它们的社会职能并不是在出生时被强加，而是在战斗中分配的。想成为群体的领袖？那你必须击败上一任领导者，取而代之。

在生育后代方面同样如此，它们用战斗决定一切：胜者扮演父亲的角色，败者扮演母亲的角色。这不无道理，因为获胜证明赢家更加强壮，可以为伴侣和它们的后代提供保护和营养补给，而较弱的伴侣在怀孕期间会变得很脆弱，无法狩猎或是战斗，所以它别无选择，只能依靠“丈夫”。当幼崽进入青春期，能够自食其力的时候，这样的婚姻往往就结束了，不过有时这种关系也会在另一场战斗后延续下去。

这种行为模式是低等恶魔的特性，不过，连高等恶魔也将其视为一种习俗：配偶双方在备孕之前先打一架，以分配父母角色。一般来说，恶魔们都能把这些事安排好。

但恶魔社会也会出岔子。比如说，失败者出于某种原因对自己的角色不满意，或者它根本就不愿意生孩子，它就能在亲热的时候把事情完全搞砸，让双方都怀上孕。这样一来，它们就只剩一个选择：寻找第三个恶魔，让它成为它们不合理的保护者和投喂工具，作为回报，它们会满足它的性需求。这不是种常见的做法，但还是可以理解的。

这就是但丁和维吉尔千里迢迢跑到佛度那的一座小房子门前，而不是呆在自己事务所里的原因。他们需要第三个同类来保护他们免受潜在的威胁。并不是说，前文所述的种种对他们都适用，（比如他们不是因为互相报复才让对方怀孕的，而是恰恰相反；再者，他们也没钱负担自己“天性”的后果），他们只是本能地寻找一个庇护所。

“要不我们去翠西和蕾蒂那儿？”在哥哥三次按门铃未遂后，但丁犹豫着问。

作为回应，维吉尔狠狠地瞪了弟弟一眼，但终于还是把手指放到了那个小按钮上。惟妙惟肖的夜莺鸣声响起，维吉尔一脸懵地抽开了手。他还不太习惯现代生活，但他一直在努力适应。但这个门铃！它应该发出铃声啊！而不是鸟叫！到底是哪个王八蛋设计出来的啊！

“……这铃声也太蠢了。”维吉尔撇撇嘴，无视弟弟的嗤嗤笑声。

好吧，怎么可能无视得掉。臭弟弟竟然敢取笑他，这也太不爽了，于是维吉尔转身拍了那家伙的肩膀一巴掌。但丁立马止住了笑声，火气上头。

“喂，维吉尔！你又想打架了是吗！？”他示威般地撸起了衣袖。

“是啊。”年长的半魔握住了刀柄，完全没有开玩笑的意思。

“我现在一点也不想看到两个孕妇在我的院子里打架……”尼禄疲惫地说道，“进屋吧，什么风把你们吹来了？”

出乎意料的是，年轻猎人的声音马上就对这两个半魔起了作用，他的话语没有什么安抚性质，但效果卓越：他们不再箭拔弩张，而是乖乖地跟着他进了屋子。对他们三人来说，这将是一场艰难的对话，但现在很明显，长辈们需要这个小伙子的支援。


	3. 长子

和自己的血亲生活在同一屋檐下真是压力山大。关键不在于现在他们奇葩的地位关系，而是他们的存在本身，以及他们离这年轻人实在是太近了。尼禄以孤儿的身份长大成人，能被他称为家人的只有克雷多和姬莉叶，他早早就接受了这一事实。差不多一年前，他才发现十七岁那年遇到的竟然是自己的亲叔叔，而他叔还觉得没必要说明自己的身份；他刚找到的亲生父亲是个疯子，试图让人类世界陷入混乱，以满足自己非人的野心。不过，最可悲的是，连拥有这样的亲人都让他欣喜若狂了，结果他们刚和他相认就转头离开，又留下男孩独自一人。长久以来，他都觉得自己只能认命地忍受理所当然的孤独，而现在，这种寂寞甚至让他感到委屈。

不过这对双胞胎一回到人类世界就给他打了电话，现在还向他寻求帮助。年轻的猎人根本无法拒绝他们，尽管他不太确定自己做的到底对不对。他感觉自己纯粹被当成工具人了：这两个人吃他的用他的，成天大吵大闹，把家里的孩子都吓坏了。他想，一旦他们不需要他了，肯定就会再一次从他的生活中消失，只留一片冰冷的空虚。而他自己呢，会对他们恋恋不舍——是的，他已经开始恋恋不舍了，就像被拴着的狗离不开主人，年幼的孩子离不开父母一般。

因为他是他们的孩子，他先是被父亲抛弃，后来又被叔叔（现在是继父？）抛弃。尼禄想要他们的认可，需要他们的关爱，可他已经是个大男孩了，总不能任性地要求他们补上这些年错过的生日礼物吧。

再者，他们很快就会有自己的孩子了——他们俩的孩子，这也是彻底忘掉这成年男孩的另一个好理由。尼禄明白这一点，他也在试着为这显而易见的结果提前做好准备。

“孩子！小子，过来。”当侄子经过他们敞着门的客房（双子暂住的地方）时，但丁叫住了他。“快进来，尼禄！”

尼禄重重地叹了口气，站在门口，肩膀倚着门框，环顾整个房间。屋里并没有什么变化，只是五斗柜上多摊了一块黑布（可能是一件T恤），床头柜上摆着兄弟俩的私人物品，看起来应该是杂志和书籍，床已经铺好了，因为天色已晚，家里所有人都准备睡觉了。维吉尔不在房间里，但丁穿着白色的睡衣盘腿坐在床上，显然是在等他的哥哥，懒洋洋地翻阅腿上那本锃亮的杂志。

“怎么了，老……？”男孩犹豫了一下，不敢用往常的绰号来称呼但丁，现在这老猎人一点玩笑都开不得了。“……但丁。你需要什么吗？”

男人忽略了对方话语里明显的犹豫，他可能已经高兴得注意不到这种琐事了。

“尼禄，我的宝宝，是它！”但丁眉飞色舞，“他在踢我！快来感受一下！！！”

尼禄一下子僵在了原地，片刻后才摇摇头，吐了口气。他刚买了本关于怀孕的书籍，正在研究学习呢，不过当然，书里只讲了人类女性正常怀孕的事宜，对恶魔的则只字未提，但他猜原理应该是差不多的。

“但丁，你才没怀多久，孩子怎么可能会踢你，它连脚都没长好呢，拿什么来踢？”他疲惫地回答道，不想再在这个房间待下去了（这里没有他的位置），但他注意到了叔叔突如其来的情绪变化：他的唇角被悲伤压得往下一沉，眼眸也瞬间充满了水汽。“妈的！”

“你不想认识一下这个孩子吗？你是它的哥哥。”但丁似乎对哥哥这个话题有些敏感。

“对他或者她来说，我也算哥哥吗？”尼禄有些尴尬地提了踢地板，他抬头看了眼传奇恶魔猎人，赶紧走了过去，“我靠！但丁，别哭啊，我只是……”尼禄搂着男人的肩膀，不知道该说什么好了。

“我一直觉得自己不配拥有家庭……所有和我亲近的人要么死了，要么遭受了巨大的苦难，就像你的父亲那样……我不想让你也承受同样的命运……而现在……我觉得……我终于可以组建一个家庭了……和维吉尔，和你，还有我们的其他孩子一起。”

“哦，该死，但丁。”年轻人在叔叔身边坐下，抱住了他，让他把头靠在自己的肩膀上。

他抚摸着柔软的银白发丝和那结实的后背，听着那几乎听不见的啜泣声，还是不敢相信眼前的一切。他对但丁真的有那么重要吗？这太好了，不可能是真的——男孩的泪水也涌上了眼眶。

“尼禄，”父亲的声音让年轻的猎人一颤，他试图与叔叔拉开距离，怕被误解，“我承认，我无意中听到了你们的一点对话。我想说，现在为自己过去的行为找借口已经没有意义了，但在将来，我想用自己的行为来弥补那些过错。”

话音落下，一种模糊的感觉让尼禄微微颤抖。但丁则转过身来，饶有兴趣地望着身穿浴袍刚从浴室回来的兄长。“还有……尼禄，你是我的长子，你对我来说非常重要。”维吉尔尴尬扭过头，盯着垂下的酒红色窗帘，而不是自己的儿子。

他的弟弟对这番话的反应倒是淡定得多：但丁和尼禄稍微拉开了一点距离，但始终没有挣脱出怀抱，还抬起睡衣的袖子擦了擦男孩的鼻涕。然后他欣慰地笑了，笑声中充满爱意：

“你害羞起来多可爱啊。”

听了这句话，尼禄眼睛都瞪圆了。他想父亲一定会为这样傻气甚至赖皮的评价而生气，于是他赶紧远离了他的第二个老爸，缩起肩膀等看着后续反应。

维吉尔把目光转向弟弟，眯起眼睛——是不是又得把他们两个拉开了？——眨了眨眼：

“你才是这里的小甜饼，”他说着，快步走向床边——走向但丁。

现在，年轻猎人觉得和家人呆在一块真是太尴尬了，就好像撞见父母干了什么不见得人的事一样。不过转念一想，某种程度上的确如此。但他不愿多想，毕竟值得他好好考虑的东西已经够多了。回忆起叔叔与父亲的话语，他胸中依然洋溢着一股柔软的暖意。

“我差不多该走了。”尼禄从床上站起身，匆匆退开，免得打扰这两个马上抱成一团的人。“晚安，父亲，但丁。”

“你还没摸我的肚子！”但丁提醒他。

“明天他会摸的，”他的兄长回答道。“晚安，儿子。”

尼禄逃也似的蹦出了房间，把门一关，悄悄松了口气。他不知道这种仁慈该归咎于荷尔蒙还是父母本能的觉醒，但他享受他们的关注。也许他们确实能成为真正的一家人呢？

-TBC-


	4. 温暖的地方

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞：斯巴达一族都不喜欢寒冷，而在孕期，他们甚至需要地狱级的高温，尤其是维吉尔，他在魔界活了那么多年，早就不习惯寒冷了。

尼禄自小就怕冷。直到五月下旬炎热的夏季来临，这孩子还能穿着夹绒外套跑来跑去，还感觉特别舒适。即使在相对温暖佛度那的冬季，他也得穿好几件毛衣，而普通的居民只需一件厚外套。去年过年的时候，女孩们一起送了他件保暖内衣，所以现在他只穿一件毛衣和一件夹克就足够了。

不过事实证明，他的情况还算好了，因为他只有四分之一的恶魔血脉，而半魔要比他怕冷得多。他们这一家子恶魔的品种有点类似于冷血爬行动物，温度降到某个程度，便会进入冬眠状态。顺便一提，其实这一类的恶魔比较多，所以一到冬天，尼禄的委托就少了很多，他就可以多花点时间陪伴家人了。

男孩先是敲了敲紧闭的门，没等任何回应便径自走进了昏暗的卧室。正午的阳光穿过推开的门，随着他洒进房内，一声不满而含糊的咕哝响起。

“嘿，早啊，但丁，爸爸。”他冲着栖息在双人床上的那一大团毯子问好。“醒醒，我给你们做了早饭。”年轻的猎人声音中有些犹豫，他一只脚挠着另一条腿。

他拿着一个托盘，里面盛着两大碗肉粥，还有糕点和泡好的茶。这些都是姬莉叶专门为这对特能睡的双胞胎做的，最近他们都没吃几顿像样的早餐，因为他们没精力，没欲望也没有动力一大早就从他们的茧里爬出来。

尼禄也不太好意思去把他的家长叫醒，因为这几天来他们看起来真的很累很累，而且冻得苦不堪言，大概是因为来临的寒潮吧。但丁甚至说再冷一丁点他就受不住了，换在以前，一件暖和的大衣，一双柔软的拖鞋，一张厚被子再来几杯马提尼就足够他保温。

“嗯唔……尼禄？”但丁率先抬起重得仿佛灌了铅的眼皮，从他们温暖的庇护所里探出头来，但维吉尔马上就把他拉了回去，不让弟弟继续把暖气放出被窝。“已经到早上了吗？”他似乎是一边打哈欠一边说的。

“都快到午饭时间了，但丁。”年轻人回答他的叔叔说，把托盘放在书桌上，拉开了窗帘。

这招没有奏效，因为两个半魔的脑袋都埋在了被窝里面。不过那团被子蠕动了起来，很可能是但丁搞的鬼，他开始在被子里踹维吉尔，把哥哥也弄醒。他们似乎在窃窃私语，不过隔着那么多层的棉料，尼禄一个字都没听清。

“该起床吃饭了，好哥哥，”但丁的声音响亮了许多，从茧的形状来看，他伸了个懒腰，整个人都爬了起来。

然后他拉开头上那堆被子，不悦地眯起了眼睛，他显然没预料到那么明亮的日光。

“搞什么啊，孩子！？”

“只是想让你们快点醒来而已。”尼禄说，再一次拿起托盘，这次直接放在了床上，放到那对困眼蒙眬的兄弟身边。鬼知道得费多少时间才能把他们弄起床？

这时，但丁把层层叠叠的茧全部扒开了（被子实在太多了，尼禄甚至惊讶他们俩在里面睡了一整夜竟然没有憋死），这样他就能舒舒服服地坐起来，顺便拉上他的哥哥，为此维吉尔狠狠咬了他的肩膀一口。不过隔着一层层袍子毛衣睡衣，但丁压根没觉得有多疼，只是津津有味地开始吃他那碗粥。

“吵死了。”维吉尔小声嘀咕着，还啃着弟弟的肩膀，不过没把它咬破。

“父亲，起床了，该吃饭了。”尼禄摇了摇他的老爸，生怕他又睡着。

“我不吃，”维吉尔气呼呼地说。

尼禄疲惫地叹了口气，轻轻在床头坐下，尽量不去碰维吉尔的茧。

“你得吃点东西啊，”男孩不依不饶，但又觉得这样好蠢。

他在哄自己老爸吃饭！按道理应该是反过来的啊，不过他也不是个小孩了，怎么能这样任性。维吉尔也不是小孩，他只是……只是荷尔蒙过剩。

但丁也一样，不过他们的荷尔蒙好像功效有所不同：他已经吃完了自己的粥，现在还盯着哥哥的那碗。不过他比尼禄预料的要靠谱得多：

“维吉尔，你需要进食。”他温柔地呼唤着那个名字，用脸颊蹭了蹭哥哥的头。

“能吃多少吃多少吧。”尼禄附和道，维吉尔略感兴趣地扭头看了眼肉粥，又皱起眉头。

“吃饱了才有抛瓦。”但丁打趣道，年长者又咬了他一口。

“要是你想，我可以喂你吃。”尼禄没有多想就说出了口。根据他的经验，年幼的孩子会故意调皮，好让大哥哥把他们抱到大腿上喂饭。

本就安静的房间顿时陷入死寂，这下尼禄才反应过来自己都说了些什么。但丁放下盘子，紧张地注视着哥哥，准备随时把他按住——最近维吉尔越来越难以控制自己的本能了，要是他攻击自己的儿子怎么办？

维吉尔没有扑上去，恰恰相反，他放松下来，饶有兴致地看着自己的子嗣，笑了。

“我想。”

也不是说这个答案有多么不可思议，只是对于平常的维吉尔来说这简直是不可能。得到了意料之外的同意，尼禄一脸茫然，他把目光从托盘转移到半魔们身上（主要还是看父亲，可他和但丁挨得太近了，尼禄不可能只看一个人）。但丁放松了警惕，没再继续吃东西，他半阖着眼，满心轻快地观察事态的发展。一想到这孩子如此悉心照顾维吉尔，他就感到高兴。

“别怕，他不咬人的……一般不会。”老猎人笑了，尼禄有些脸红：

“你吓唬谁呢？”他舀了一勺肉粥，把勺子递到父亲面前。

有那么一瞬间，尼禄想说句“这勺是给你弟弟的”之类的话（然后被幻影剑追得满屋子跑），他甚至害怕自己不得不这样做，因为他的父亲没有立刻张开嘴。维吉尔先是嗅了嗅，皱了下眉，思索了一番，然后才开始吃。尼禄松了一口气，离他们的巢坐得再近一点，这样就不用把手伸太长。

接下来的三勺都平安无事，但丁却憋不住了：

“四十岁的人了，还要人一口一口喂，这种感觉怎么样？”

维吉尔停顿了片刻，将他那经典的杀人目光转移到弟弟身上。战斗的征兆。可但丁马上又笑嘻嘻地用肩膀撞了撞他，然后望向尼禄说：“我也要！”男孩一下懵了，这时斯巴达的长子却冷静了下来：

“你又在学我了。”

“那又怎样？现在你又想把所有关注的占走吗？”

“喔，救世主，你为何要抛下你的孩子？……”虽然尼禄不信教，但他还是从他虔诚的收养家庭里学到了一点东西，现在这些句子有了现实意义，于是他补充道，“好了好了，但丁，张开嘴。”哇，他从来没有想过自己有天会对他的偶像、叔叔兼继父说这句话（其实是一开始被他当成偶像，实际上是他的叔叔，后来又成了继父）。

他估摸这两个人应该对交换细菌（以及更多东西）已经不陌生了，所以他决定就用同一个勺子喂双子中的弟弟吃饭。一勺给维吉尔，一勺给但丁，一人一口，就这样，他把所有的粥都喂完了。然后他把碗盘叠好，等他们喝完茶，一会儿好把餐具都搬回厨房。因为天气原因，他本来就有点儿犯困，双胞胎散发的热量更是让他疲惫不堪，于是发生了接下来的事：

尼禄打了个哈欠，用手背搓了搓惺忪的睡眼，为了摆脱那丝困意摇了摇脑袋。长辈们注意到了他的动作，一下子僵住了，他们面面相觑，然后一齐望向尼禄，但丁喊道：

“崽崽*？”

“嗯？你们喝完了吗？我马上拿走，”尼禄刚俯身去够托盘，就被他们紧紧抓住，然后被一把拉到了两人身上。

“谢谢你，尼禄。”维吉尔轻声说，然后……亲了亲儿子的脸颊。

但丁也亲了他。

尼禄的心跳得发狂。怪不了他：不然怎么才能在一瞬间就把所有血液都输送到脸颊上呢？这是父亲和叔叔第一次对他做……这种事。

“喂！你们怎么回事！？我只是……”维吉尔没让他说完，又吻了吻他的额头。

“要来我们一起躺一会儿吗，尼禄？”他轻描淡写地问道，但尼禄根本无法拒绝。

所以他没有拒绝：

“马上来，我先把托盘放到……桌子上。”

过了十来分钟，妮可骂骂咧咧地爬上了二楼。她一肚子闷气，因为姬莉叶开始担心某三个大龄儿童，她不得不中断了自己的实验去查看他们的情况。她的最新作品真的很有趣，但拒绝姬莉叶让她难过？算了算了，她还是把气撒到她迟到的搭档身上去吧。

但在女孩走到斯巴达双子的房前，推开门的那一刻，心中所有的愤慨都烟消云散了。她赶紧从短裤后袋里拿出手机，在屏幕上滑了几下，照片就拍好了！

妮可没有叫醒那两个在彼此怀里的男人，更不想吵醒安睡在他们之间的尼禄。她的搭档正甜蜜地依偎在父亲的肩膀上，好像一下子缩小了二十岁。这是她最爱的新照片，她一会儿就要去拿给她的好闺蜜看。

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者注：  
> 也许会有后续。  
> 译者注：  
> *“Малыш”，大人用来叫小孩的词，类似于“宝宝”，“小宝贝”，“娃娃”


End file.
